twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/This is a little off-topic, but here it is. My review of Abduction.
I saw Abduction on its opening day in the U.S. I could not help myself, and I knew I would go insane if I waited a week to see it. Before I saw it, I checked out some reviews for it, since I like reviews and read them all the time. People said Abduction was horrible. It almost made me not want to see it. Almost. So I saw it. I ate expensive movie theater M&Ms and whispered to friend a lot and saw the wonderful Taylor Lautner on screen. Abduction was a bit disappointing. Taylor looked amazing as always, but the plot was paper thin, his love interest was boring and the movie could have been with or without her, and Taylor's character, Nathan (in the beginning) and Lily Collins' character, Karen were so cliched. There was barely any depth to the plot at all. Nathan and Karen were on the run for pretty much the entire movie, which got old rather quickly. Karen was just a girl who ran at Nathan's side and held his hand. Her little charm and wit was only shown once, when she flirted with an employee of a funeral home to get information. Other than that, this movie could have been fine without her. She seemed a bit irrelevant. Then there the cliches. In the beginning, Nathan is a "normal" teenage boy. He's a jock, he gets wasted, he wakes up (shirtless) on someone's lawn, and he gets grounded. Yawn. If you didn't know anything about the movie and went to see it, you'd think that this was just another teen movie. Beer pong, riding on the hood of a car, and fake I.D.s are all included in the beginning of Abduction. Back to Karen, she was also cliched. She was a popular cheerleader, she had a jerk for a boyfriend, you know. All that good, lame stuff. (Her eyebrows were just a little distracting.) But here's the catch: she had an awkward past with Nathan. Ooooh. Throughout the movie, I was wondering what had happened between them, but when I found out, I really wished I hadn't. In the summer after the eighth grade, when Nathan and Karen's families went on a vacation, Nathan and Karen "skipped the canoeing trip". It's not that hard to guess what happened. The performances of Sigourney Weaver and Alfred Molina were a couple of highlights of the movie. They made the movie a lot better. They were great. Taylor has improved in the acting department, however, Lily's performance could have been better, but I could see why it wasn't so good; her character was a bore. There probably wasn't a lot that Lily could do to bring Karen to life. Another highlight of the movie was a scene toward the beginning. Nathan had to tell the police his address, and he said his address was 2009 Clearwater Drive. Clearwater. I heard there was supposed to be a Twilight reference in Abduction, but I wasn't too sure. I was LMAO at "Clearwater Drive" though. Twilight is inescapable for Taylor, ha-ha. Overall, Abduction was okay. It was a quick movie that you'd sort of look over when you're thinking about the movies of 2011, like I Am Number Four. Also like I Am Number Four, Abduction doesn't need a sequel. It should be left as it is. It's just a movie, but nothing to be obsessed over. Abduction is no Twilight. Abduction gets 2.5 out of 5 stars from me. It's average. It gets a B- for effort though. It had so much potential to be great, but it just wasn't. It wasn't the worst movie I have ever seen, but it certainly wasn't the best. Hot main actor, not so hot plot line. Sooo, what do you think? With Twilightish love, TeamTaycob Category:Blog posts